


Rainbow Rangers

by MTL17



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Heavy Angst, Internalized Homophobia, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Trini tries to deal with her PTSD, and her big gay crush on Kimberly. Kimberly tries to help, ideally without analysing too closely what she's feeling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Kimberly Hart sighed, grabbed her phone and looked through her messages from Trini Kwan again. Then she looked through the pictures she had taken of the other girl, put the phone down and tried to go to sleep. This process had been repeated over and over again for the past few hours, and the past few nights, which was annoying, creepy and most of all terrifying. As was the fact that she kept thinking about Trini. Not about the spaceship she'd discovered, not about the weird alien coins which had turned her and a random group of teenagers into superheroes, not the fact she'd save the world with them, or the fact that there were apparently 'others' coming to destroy the world and it was now her duty to protect it. No, she was thinking non-stop about some girl she barely knew.

She sighed again, and comforted herself with the knowledge that at least she had a 'normal' reason to be thinking about Trini. After all, Trini had been attacked in her own home by a crazy alien witch who had very nearly killed them all. And Trini was now her teammate, and it was only natural she didn't want her to be hurt, physically or emotionally. That's why she had talked Trini into a sleepover last weekend, because she was worried about her teammate's physical and mental welfare. No other reason. None at all. Well, also the overall protection of the earth, which was their job apparently, which they couldn't do if one of them wasn't at 100%.

Besides, her hunch had been right on the money, and the night of their first sleepover Trini had woken her up screaming from having a terrible nightmare, and suddenly all of Trini's bravado and attitude fell away and all she had been was a scared little girl who Kimberly desperately wanted to comfort. So she had held her in her arms, gently rocking her and cooing until they fell asleep. Then Trini had slept over hers the following night, and they didn't even talk about it, Kimberly had just got into bed with Trini and spooned her from behind during what was a blissful night's sleep. And now Kimberly missed the feeling of Trini in her arms, and from the way that Trini seemed more irritable than usual, and had been looking at her, she was pretty sure the other girl felt the same way.

Confirming that Kimberly's phone buzzed, letting her know she had a text message. She couldn't grab it fast enough, and when she did it quickly revealed a text from Trini simply reading:

Come over.

Then almost immediately a second text:

Don't use the front door.

Kimberly barely took the time to grab the clothes she'd been wearing earlier before jumping out of her window and running as fast as she could over to Trini's house. With her enhanced speed, strength and durability she got there fairly quickly. Although it helped it wasn't that far, just a few blocks really, making this the only time Kimberly was happy she was living in such a small town. Of course when she got there she had to slow right down. Luckily the... Power Rangers, God that was a weird name, had been doing stealth training lately, so really it was nothing for her to sneak around back, climb up the drainpipe and into the open window she knew to be Trini's bedroom.

Trini had obviously been waiting for her, as she was at the window and clearly looked relieved to see her. Then she forced her face back into it's usual frown and then disappeared into her room. By the time Kimberly slipped into the room Trini was lying on her side away from the window, covers opening clear invitation. Kimberly then bit her lip. She should probably say something, but she had no idea what. So instead she just closed and locked the window and then took off the clothes she'd thrown on over her pyjamas. She then climbed in behind Trini, both girls letting out a sigh of relief as Kimberly pressed herself behind Trini, pulled the covers over them and wrapped her arms around the other girl.

After a long silence Kimberly softly asked, "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yeah..." Trini said softly, "Nightmare."

"Trini-" Kimmy began.

"I don't want to talk." Trini quickly shut her down, "Not tonight."

"Okay." Kimberly said softly.

There was another long silence, and then Trini whispered, "My parents can't know you're here."

"Why?" Kimberly frowned.

"You know why." Trini almost laughed, then after yet another long pause added, "Maybe they should call us the Rainbow Rangers."

"Why, because we're all different colours?" Kimberly asked, then after the longest pause yet she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Trini's cheek, "Good night."

Honestly Kimberly wasn't sure why she had done that, or why she had made that joke, or even why Trini had mentioned anything about Rainbow Rangers. And she definitely didn't know why Trini's parents couldn't know she was here. Or she knew the answers to all those questions, and much more, but they were terrifying and maybe even life changing, and way too much for anyone at this time of night, let alone a confused and scared teenager. So she just closed her eyes, cuddled closer to a girl she barely knew, and somehow easily slipped into the best and deepest sleep that she had in days, completely unaware that Trini did the same thing a few minutes after her, albeit with a soft whimper before she closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"I don't see the problem." Zack shrugged, not looking at his friend.

Trini stared at him for a few long seconds, almost dying in the process. Luckily she was able to dive behind some cover, return fire and then grumble at him, "Seriously?"

Zack took a moment to do a cocky smirk at performing a perfect headshot on one bad guy, before pointing out, "She came didn't she?"

"Yeah, but..." Trini began, before she was shot again and was forced to turn her attention to the alien who was practically in front of her. After dispatching him with a few shots she turned to Zack and snapped, "You said tell her how I feel, and she laughed it off as a total joke."

"No, you made a joke, and she didn't get it. Or just pretended not too." Zack pointed out, "You need to actually say the words. Hell, it sounds like she was waiting for it."

"No she wasn't. She totally got what I meant, and made a joke." Trini snapped, "Besides, I haven't told you the worst part yet..."

*

Trini woke up feeling perfectly content and safe, and initially she wasn't even sure why. Then she opened her eyes slightly and saw the soft, human arms wrapped around her, making her aware of the feeling of perky little boobs pressing into her back, quickly reminding her that Kimberly Hart had come over last night to hold her while they slept, just as she had during their sleepovers a few nights ago. For a blissful moment Trini closed her eyes, smiled and just enjoyed that wonderful feeling. Then she remembered what happened last night, jolting her awake. Well, it was either that, or the alarm. Most likely both. Either way she quickly turned her alarm off and looked over her shoulder to where Kimberly was looking down at her.

"What?" Trini frowned angrily, way too loudly considering there was movement outside her room, from the sounds of it her brothers running downstairs to get their breakfast.

"Nothing." Kimberly mumbled eventually, clearly taken off-guard. Then after a brief pause she whispered, "I should go."

"No!" Trini snapped, again way too loud. She drastically lowered her tone and somewhat apologetically added, "You can't go now, someone will see."

"Erm, superhero, remember? I rock at climbing in and out of windows without being seen." Kimberly boasted, before adding without really thinking about it, "Besides, it's not like anything happened."

"Yeah..." Trini mumbled, turning her head away, not wanting Kimberly to see the disappointment in her face, "I suppose..."

"Sorry Trini, but I just can't be late to first period again." Kimberly said softly, then after a long pause were Trini didn't reply Kimberly added, "See you there."

The next few seconds pretty much happened in slow motion. Trini turned her head to say goodbye, completely unaware that Kimberly was leaning down to kiss her cheek again. When she realised this it was too late, and it was obviously the same for Kimberly, because the other girl accidentally kissed her right on the lips, both girls so shocked they stayed there for a few long seconds. Then Kimberly pulled back, mumbled some sort of apology, and then scrambled out of bed, barely taking the time to shove her clothes back on before jumping out the window, leaving poor Trini to her absolute misery. Hell, she was barely able to wait until Kimberly left before burying her face in her hands and screaming in frustration and sorrow, although she didn't end up telling Zack that last part.

*

"And I, and I... I just can't stop thinking about how that's all I'm going to get, you know?" Trini whimpered, finally finishing her story, "And then I saw her at school, and she smiled at me. Can you believe that? She has to know what she is doing to me, right? God, all that talk of changing and becoming a better person and she's still the same mean girl she was before, except now-"

"She kissed you!" Zack exclaimed in disbelief, "And you think that's the worst part?"

"Were you even listening!" Trini huffed.

"Were you?" Zack questioned, before finally turning away from his friend to notice he was dead, "Ah man, look what you made me do!"

Turning back to see that her character was still alive Trini laughed, "Ha, serves you right for being a perv."

"I wasn't being a perv!" Zack whined, and then because he couldn't resist grinned wickedly at her and said, "Well, I wasn't trying to be. Yeah, I was staring, and I'm totally going to jerk off to this later, but can you really blame me?"

"Yes!" Trini snapped, pausing the game, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at him.

He laughed, caught it and pointed out, "You know, adding a pillow fight into the mix isn't helping."

"God, why am I even talking to you!" Trini exclaimed.

"Cause you got no one else." Zack pointed out with a shrug, then feeling bad about it quickly added, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I was only goofing around. Mostly. But let's forget my stupid teenage hormones and focus up here. Kimberly freaking Hart kissed you, and yeah, it was an accident, and yeah, she freaked out and ran off afterwards, but did she laughed it off? No. So whatever mess you two have got yourselves into, is not a joke. Not to her, and not to you. So just man up and tell her how you feel. Or should that be woman up? Whatever, the point is, you need to talk to her, and actually say the words 'I like you' or you're never going to get what you want."

There was long pause, then Trini softly said, "I, I don't think I can..."

Trying to lighten the mood Zack grinned, "Then you'll never get an invite to the Kimberly Hart pants party."

There was another pause, this time to lull Zack into a false sense of security, then Trini punched him in the face as hard as she could, knocking him to the ground. He bounced up almost immediately, that smug grin on his face as she told him, "You're not funny."

"I am." Zack said proudly.

Yet another pause, this one brief, and then Trini offered with a grin of her own, this one wicked, "Wanna help me work out my frustrations? I could do with a moving punching bag."

"Awww, you're giving me a nickname. That's so sweet." Zack grinned mockingly, then when his friend rolled her eyes and headed out the door he followed while adding, "We really are becoming BFFs. I can't wait until we start braiding each other's hair."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Trini just kept thinking about how this was a bad idea over and over again, but here she was as quickly and quietly climbing up to Kimberly's bedroom window as she could. Relief flooded her body when she saw the window was open, and initially she took it as an invitation to come up, but then after she started climbing Trini kept thinking about how Kimberly probably just wanted to get some air, and would be horrified when she saw her. Maybe even shove her off the window ledge onto the floor below. Which she could probably survive now, but the pure rejection of it would be the real killer. But she had committed to this bad idea now, and thanks to Zack and a few drinks in her, Trini completed the climb and came face to face with Kimberly.

For a moment Trini worried that her fears would come true, then Kimberly stepped backwards to allow her to climb in. With a grateful, and very awkward, smile Trini quickly did so, closing the window and then the curtains automatically, and then worrying how it looked. Pushing down that fear Trini turned round and gave Kimberly another awkward smile. Kimberly didn't smiled back, but she didn't look mad either. She just stared back at Trini as Trini second-guessed herself one last time, after all they hadn't said a word to each other so far today or even texted, and was it really worth going through that hell again? Then Trini mentally said screw it and forced herself to say something.

"We, we should talk." Trini said unconvincingly.

"Let's not." Kimberly said, almost immediately shutting her down.

"Oh." Trini completely deflated, lowered her gaze and then eventually turning around to leave.

"No, don't go!" Kimberly exclaimed way too loudly, and then when Trini looked back at her hopefully added, "I, I sleep better when you're here."

"Oh." Trini blushed.

That was all Trini could say. She wanted to be brave and follow through on what she had been so determined to do less than a minute ago, but all she could do was try and hide her blush by turning around and taking her pyjamas out of her schoolbag. Likewise Kimberly turned her back to her and the two girls changed in silence, the entire time Trini desperately wanted to turn around and sneak a peek like the big gay mess she was, but Kimberly Hart just had this way of destroying every ounce of her bravado and leaving her a completely silent loser. At least for this one time she seemed to have a similar effect on the other girl, Kimberly only able to smile at her briefly before the two of them wordlessly climbed into bed and spooned like they did last night, and the nights of their sleepovers. Unlike those nights they didn't immediately fall asleep. Maybe at least partly because it wasn't that late, but it wasn't that early either.

"Trini." Kimberly murmured after what felt an eternity.

"What?" Trini asked softly, and it was only then she turned her head as she sensed Kimberly but only lifting herself down at her. There was a long pause and then Trini faked a laugh and then joked, "You gonna kiss me good night?"

There was a long pause, the longest of Trini's life, and then Kimberly mumbled, "Can I?"

For a few seconds Trini just stared in disbelief at the other girl, then mentally telling herself 'screw it' Trini leaned up, cupped Kimberly's face and then kissed her. It was only five short seconds, but Trini made the most of them as she was sure that Kimberly was about to kick her out of her house and never talk to her again. Only instead Kimberly stared at her for a few long seconds, then cautiously leaned down to press her lips to hers again for another brief kiss. And then another, and then another, and then another, until all those kisses melted together into one needy make out session which felt like Kimberly could actually feel the same way about her.

Kimberly was terrified that was true. She had been trying to pretend that Trini didn't have a massive gay crush on her, but Trini turning over onto her back and gently pulling Kimberly on top of her so their soft feminine bodies were pressed against each other through their pyjamas as they made out like the horny teenagers they were was pretty conclusive evidence. Luckily for a few blissful minutes Kimberly didn't have to think about how Trini felt, or more importantly how she felt. She didn't have to think about anything. Not school, not saving the world, not the Power Rangers, nothing except this wonderful moment, and maybe what she could do to this wonderful girl.

Then Trini almost ruined it by breaking the kiss, smiling shyly at her and then asking, "Should, should we talk now?"

Briefly Kimberly panicked, then she smiled softly and asked, "Can we just do this instead?"

As Kimberly freaking Hart then gently kissed her Trini was helpless to do anything but reply with a shy smile, "Okay."

Thankfully those were the last words of the night, mostly because of the fact that for what felt like the next few hours their lips were practically glued together, and even when they weren't they were busy caressing each other's necks, cheeks and pretty much whatever they could get their lips on without leaving the face area. Even when they did finally stop making out they were both too exhausted to do anything other than cuddle up, this time Kimberly laying her head down against one of Trini's very full breasts and falling asleep. Which might be a problem for her when she woke up, but for now all Kimberly could do was enjoy the wonderful softness underneath her and the blissful happiness she felt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

When morning came Kimberly didn't initially think about what she'd been using for a pillow. She just groaned and snuggled closer to it as a thankfully brief sound woke her up. Then she realised that sound was an alarm, her alarm, but she wasn't the one to turn it off, which meant Trini had done it. Trini, who she was lying on top of, memories of last night flying back to her causing her to jolt upwards so she was kneeling over the other girl, hands either side of her friend and staring down at her. This caused Trini to flinch, which immediately made Kimberly feel guilty. Trini hadn't done anything wrong, and Kimberly never wanted to be the cause of that look on her face.

"Hey." Kimberly said with a soft, maybe even shy smile, which she hoped would be comforting.

Thankfully Trini seemed relaxed as she cautiously replied, "Hey."

There was a long pause and then Kimberly offered, "Do you want a ride to school?"

Looking surprise Trini murmured after a few seconds, "Yeah, that would be good. Erm... what, what are we going to tell your parents?"

"The truth." Kimberly said nonchalantly, then blushing as she thought how that sounded and quickly clarified, "That you came over needing to talk, and ended up sleeping over."

"Right, that." Trini mumbled dryly, seeming disappointed as Kimberley finally got off of her. Then Trini asked, "So... are we going to... talk, again?"

Kimberly blushed and stared at Trini for a few long seconds, then she looked away and admitted truthfully, "I... I don't know. Maybe?"

"Great." Trini sighed softly and sceptically, and then after a brief pause hesitantly admitted, "I'd like too. You know?"

"Yeah, I know." Kimberly blushed, then after an awkward pause blurted out, "Look, I need a shower, sooooo..."

"So? It's your house, you don't need my permission." Trini shrugged.

"Yeah, but..." Kimberly stammered, "You're the guest, so do you want to go first?"

"Na." Trini shook her head, then when Kimberly gave her a look Trini almost confessed that she smelt like Kimberly, and she wasn't eager to wash off that smell. Luckily instead she nonchalantly reassured, "I'll just take one when I get home. Unless..."

As her friend trailed off Kimberly pushed without thinking it through, "Unless what?"

Blushing and rethinking it a few times Trini went through with her joke, "Unless you want some company?"

"Oh." Kimberly blushed furiously.

"Sorry, I make really bad jokes when I'm nervous." Trini quickly apologised.

"It's okay." Kimberly reassured unconvincingly, quickly adding once she reached her bedroom door and decided her shower would need to be a cold one, "I'll... I'll see you soon."

Quickly opening her door and stepping through it Kimberly then heard a loud groan which caused her to turn back to see Trini burying her face in her pillow and cursing. Kimberly might have found it cute if she wasn't so embarrassed. But all of a sudden she had this really vivid image of herself and her fellow Ranger in the shower together without a stitch of clothing on, Trini pushing her back against the wall roughly while pressing her lips to hers, the warm water flowing down, sliding over their naked bodies and then dropping off of them, Kimberly sliding a cloth to Trini's... cold shower! Kimberly Hart suddenly needed a cold shower more than she needed anything else in her life ever.

*

The cold shower didn't end up helping nearly as much as Kimberly hoped it would because thanks to Trini opening her big mouth she spent the rest of the day thinking about the other girl. Which was a problem before, but now Kimberly knew just how amazing it felt to have Trini's body pressed against hers, and what it was like to kiss her. What it was like to kiss another girl. Trini Kwan, the only other girl on her team and the closest thing to a best friend she had right now, and Kimberly had screwed that and everything else up by kissing her, and now she couldn't stop imagining that and other more graphic things.

Especially during the ride to school, which felt like it took hours instead of only minutes, both girls barely saying a word to each other. It was the same story whenever they had class together, or lunch, or even passing each other in the hallway. Hell, Kimberly almost ate her lunch in the bathroom instead of joining the rest of the Rangers at what was now their usual table, deciding at the last minute she needed to socialise, although unfortunately the only spot left to her was her usual spot next to Trini, which was super awkward, especially as even Billy noticed they were acting weird around each other. The worst part of course was that she couldn't talk to her designated best friend about this, so after-school she ended up at Jason's house...

*

"Oh, hey Kim." Jason grinned brightly as his friend and fellow Ranger stumbled into his bedroom. He then frowned as after slamming his bedroom door closed she fell face first onto his bed, buried her face in the pillow and let out a thankfully muffled scream of frustration, prompting him to ask, "What's wrong?"

Kimberly groaned and hesitantly admitted, "I kissed Trini."

Even though she was muffled by the pillow Jason still heard her, although his initial surprise still caused him to reply with a soft, "What?"

Turning over with a huff Kimberly groaned without looking at him, "I kissed Trini."

"No, I heard." Jason admitted, "It's just... wow. Everything makes perfect sense now."

"What?" Kimberly exclaimed, quickly sitting up and turning to him.

"Well, Trini did say she was still figuring herself out, and you guys were weird at lunch, and you're normally so close, and-" Jason began listing.

"Hey! Close doesn't mean dating." Kimberly protested.

"No." Jason admitted, "But there's close, and then there's close. You know?"

"Yeah, I do." Kimberly reluctantly admitted, "But I'm not gay. Or bi, or whatever. So we're just the normal type of close. And even if we weren't, it would be inappropriate."

"Well..." Jason began, falsely believing that just because Kimberly paused it was his turn to talk.

"That's it!" Kimberly suddenly exclaimed, realising this was the solution to all her problems, turning her full attention to Jason for the first time during this conversation and demanding, "You need to forbid me from seeing her."

Jason frowned, "What?"

"We're teammates." Kimberly reminded him, nodding her head a little maniacally if she was being honest, "We're a team which saves the world together. Which has already save the world, but can't continue to do so if we can't work properly together. So any in team dating has to be strictly forbidden, right? That's got to be written somewhere. And if it's not I doubt Zordon would approve. And we don't even really even need to ask about it, because you're right here. You're the team leader, you can forbid me from dating her. I mean, forbid us from in team dating. Yes, that would be great. Then I don't have to lose Trini and everything can go back to the way it was before. Which, which will be great. Yeah. That's what I want. That's what I want... well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

Jason cautiously began, "Firstly, there's no rules about dating. I asked."

"What? Really?" Kimberly frowned, genuinely surprised.

"I know, right?" Jason chuckled nervously, "You'd think that Zordon would be appalled by the idea, but he just smiled and said he was young once. And apparently there were bans before, and people did it anyway, so he doesn't see the point. Besides, Rangers should have something to fight for, but know when they need to do something for the greater good at the expense of their love ones. And more importantly, be willing to do it. He struggled, but he did it. Just like the many others before him. He expects us to do the same. As for me, I'm certainly not going to forbid you from dating anyone, just because you want the choice to be taken out of your hands."

There was a long pause, then Kimberly asked him, "You asked Zordon about it? Why would you ask Zordon about it? Wait, were... were you asking because you thought, you and I-"

"Yeah." Jason admitted sheepishly, "But that's before I knew the truth about exactly how you felt about Trini."

There was a long pause, then Kimberly side, moved so she was sitting on the edge of the bed and grumbled, "I don't know how I feel about Trini."

Moving to sit beside her Jason smiled, "Well I guess that's just something you're going to have to figure out."

There was another pause and then Kimberly smiled, "Can't we just make out instead?"

"Is that what you really want?" Jason smiled, then when there was a telling silence almost laughed as he added, "Didn't think so."

"I'm sorry." Kimberly mumbled.

"Don't be." Jason reassured, "I don't want anyone who doesn't really want me."

"I do want you." Kimberly corrected, "I just, I just want..."

"Trini more?" Jason finished for her.

"I just, I can't stop thinking about her." Kimberly reluctantly admitted with a blush, looking away from Jason, "And that was before we kissed. Now, she's all I think about. And that really, really scares me."

"Have you told her?" Jason asked softly. There was yet another pause, this one perhaps the longest, then Kimberly got up and headed for the window, prompting Jason to smile and tell her, "You can use the door you know."

"I know." Kimberly said, turning back to give him a little smile before jumping out his window.

*

Kimberly didn't go to Trini's right away. She started to, but then she chickened out and ended up going for a long run, which became even longer each time she chickened out. Then when she finally got here the windows closed. It was almost enough to make her give up, but instead she climbed up and knocked on the window. Then, when she got no reply, and she couldn't see Trini, Kimberly got out her phone to text her friend, only to ironically receive a text from her asking where she was. Which caused Kimberly to smile, and immediately run home as fast as she could, finding Trini waiting for her in her room, Kimberly gulping and then pushing the door closed before she cautiously approached her friend.

"You're Mom let me in." Trini said softly by way of explanation.

"Oh." Kimberly mumbled, then after debating it quietly admitted, "I went to yours, but you weren't there."

"I figured." Trini smiled shyly, then admitted, "Well, I hoped."

After pausing for a few long seconds Kimberly took a deep calming breath and began moving closer, "I, I wanna talk."

"Talk, or..." Trini gulped softly, "Talk?"

Answering her friend's question Kimberly close the distance between them and then slowly straddled Trini. As Trini didn't protest Kimberly gently cupped her face and pulled it upwards while pushing her own face down to meet hers, pressing their lips together. Immediately Trini started kissing back, even bringing her hands up to hold her steady, the two Power Rangers, or should that be Rainbow Rangers, holding that pose for a long time before leaning down to continuing their make out session on the bed. It was almost certainly not the kind of talk they should be having, but it was the only one Kimberly was ready for that point. And that didn't change for sometime.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers and have no association with anyone involved in the movie. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Two weeks later...

Trini was lying on her bed, laptop open in front of her as usual, only she was too nervous to actually watch anything, and pretty much just watched her open window and waited for Kimberly to climb through it for unofficial sleepover number 15. And the entire time she was questioning her decision. After all, getting to regularly kiss Kimberly Hart was literally a dream come true. Why push her luck? Surely all that was going to happen was she was going to ruin her chance with this amazing girl, and maybe doom the whole world by putting a chink in the armour of the Power Rangers. And it wasn't too late, all she could do was put away her laptop and welcome Kimberly, and her lips, with open arms.

However ever since they had bitch slapped Rita into space things had been pretty quiet, so if she was going to ruin her relationship with Kim better it be now so they can hopefully fix it in time for something to happen. Or at least be on speaking terms. And the thing was, they didn't have a relationship. Not exactly. They were in an in between phase, and Trini selfishly wanted more. They were too young to think that such things, and she certainly didn't want to scare off her, but Trini wanted everything with Kimberly Hart. Everything. Which was scary, but it was true. And it might be wishful thinking, but after two weeks of making out whenever they had a free moment Trini was as confident as she could be that Kimberly wanted the same thing.

So when Kimberly finally climb through and shut her window and give her the smile which melted her insides she told herself she had to remain strong, even though she didn't get off to a good start by stuttering, "He, hey."

"Hey." Kimberly smiled, then when Trini didn't put the laptop away but instead set up and lent against her headboard she risened an eyebrow and asked, "What's up?"

"I, I, I... I... I just thought we could watch a movie." Trini stammered like the big gay mess she was around Kimberly Hart.

There was a pause and then Kimberly put on her best flirtatious smile, got closer and asked, "Wouldn't you rather just, you know, talk?"

"Yeah..." Trini admitted, taking a deep breath before clarifying, "But talk-talk, not talk-kiss."

Another pause, this one longer, then Kimberly sighed and lowered her head, "Trini-"

"Not that I don't want to kiss you. I love kissing you. It's just..." Trini blurted out and then trailed off before sighing, "We can't keep doing this Kim."

"Why not?" Kimberly whined inpatiently.

"You know why." Trini said softly.

Kimberly did, which was why she was annoyed throughout the next long pause, before she finally grumbled, "What happened to not liking labels?"

"I'm not labelling anything. Not yet." Trini pointed out.

"But you want too?" Kimberly asked.

Yet another long pause, then Trini lowered her head and admitted, "I remember what it was like to be scared of them. To be scared of who I was. Of what... but I'm not any more."

"What changed?" Kimberly asked, which was a bit of a stupid question as all Trini needed to do was give her a look and she realised the truth of it, which was honestly really flattering, "Oh."

Taking another deep breath Trini pointed out, "Friends watch movies. We used to watch movies all the time. Remember? I was so reluctant, because I was used to being on my own, and I was terrified I was going to do or say the wrong thing around you, but you insisted. Treated me to a getting to know you girls night, and I loved it. I love pretty much every moment we've ever spent together. And I just... I just want that again. I want... you. I want it all. Including the scary labels, but if you don't, well, I totally get it. And I'm so sorry. I don't want to push you. I just... I just... I just really want whatever this is to work out."

There was another pause, this one shorter than the others, then Kimberly slowly sat down next to Trini and asked without looking at her, "So, what are we watching."

Trini beamed with relief and happiness, "Whatever you want."

Forcing herself to glance and smile at the other girl Kimberly insisted, "You choose."

Luckily Trini had spent much of the entire day coming up with a top-10 list in her head of movies to watch, and she'd had the presence of mind to leave it open at her number one selection, which Kimberly didn't protest too. Perhaps unluckily they didn't make it through the movie. In fact within the first 10 minutes Kimberly was snuggling closer, then she was kissing Trini's neck and then they were making out like usual as the movie played in the background. Which admittedly wasn't ideal, but it was something they regularly did, and it was definitely a step in the right direction. A small step, but Trini still chose to call it a win.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers and have no association with anyone involved in the movie. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Two weeks later...

"So..." Kimberly took a deep breath before asking, "Ready for our date tonight?"

Trini melted, but because they were in school whispered softly, "Our..."

"Yeah..." Kimberly smiled softly, "I mean, we made it through the entire movie last time, remember?"

It was touch and go there for a while, but yeah, they had made it to the end before devolving into making out, so Trini admitted with a laugh, "Yeah, we did."

"Come on, I'll walk you to class." Kimberly offered her hand.

Trini hesitated for a second, then took it and asked, "So, what ya want to watch tonight?"

"Actually I was thinking we'd do something else." Kimberly admitted after another deep breath.

"What?" Trini asked.

Not liking the looks she got from her former friends as they passed them in the hall, but ignoring them anyway Kimberly forced herself to smile, "It's a surprise."

*

"Really?" Trini groaned, "Don't we come here enough?"

"That's kind of the point." Kimberly admitted softly, "We're in here so much that no one will think anything of it."

That was a good point, which made Trini feel like a jerk, but rather than admit that Trini quipped, "That, and the guaranteed yummy treats."

"Yeah, and that." Kimberly laughed softly as they headed into the establishment.

Krispy Kremes, to be precise, a place they already spent too much time in given that the Zeo crystal was buried beneath it. Thank God for their high metabolism, otherwise they'd all be way too fat to save anyone or anything, or probably even go anywhere. It certainly wouldn't be Trini's first choice for her first official date with Kimberly Hart. Or would it? Now Trini thought about it there was a certain poetry to it, and they were even guarding the crystal while they were here. And again, them being here together was nothing out of the ordinary. Also, it was just another place she fell deeper in love with Kimberly. Although as they lined up and paid for some doughnuts and coffee Kimberly seemed increasingly nervous, which in turn made Trini increasingly anxious.

Trying to calm the other girl down Trini reminded her with a whisper, "Relax. Like you said this isn't anything out of the ordinary, just two girls getting some doughnuts."

"It's not that." Kimberly reassured after smiling softly at the other girl, and then hesitantly confessed, "It's my old friends. They're here."

Trini's eyes went wide and her cheeks paled briefly, but she quickly forced her face into a bored expression as she hesitantly scanned the crowd. Sure enough there they were, Amanda and Rebecca, two girls who were notorious bullies. So far Trini had managed to mostly stay under their radar, but that was only because she had learned how to keep her head down and avoid those kinds of girls. Because every school had those kinds of girls. The types of girls who would notice if Trini slipped up and stared at another girl for too long, and sometimes wouldn't even need that excuse. They would just sense there was something different about her, and start calling her freak, loser and even dyke. And up until recently, Kimberly was one of them.

Part of Trini was waiting for the other shoe to drop, and despite herself she couldn't help dread washing over her, as this would be a perfect place to drop it. Somewhere nice and public, somewhere she actually liked, and even somewhere she needed to be frequently. It wouldn't be just humiliating, Kimberly could absolutely destroy her. All it would take was a few words, and that would be it. Because this time was different. So much more than a stupid teenage crush. It was the most terrifying label of all, Trini way too terrified to even think it, let alone say it out loud. But in that moment it looked like Kimberly could tell she was thinking it, which would be the worst part of all of this if her worst fears were about to be realised.

After a few long seconds Kimberly leaned in and whispered, "We can go somewhere else, if you want."

Trini gulped softly, "Is that what you want?"

"I don't know..." Kimberly said truthfully, "I... I, I... oh no."

"Kimmy, hey." Amanda greeted with a disingenuous smile as she and her real friend approached her former friend, "What ya doin'?"

"I was just-" Kimberly began.

"Yeah, I don't care." Amanda cut her off, before getting to the point, "What's up with you and Jason Scott hanging out with a bunch of freaks and losers?"

"Are you and Jason dating?" Rebecca asked, "Cause isn't that unfair? There's still hope for him."

"Did you guys lose a bet? Or is this part of your community service?" Amanda asked.

"I mean he's still hot, and he could do so much better than your skanky ass." Rebecca pointed out.

"You do know what she is, right?" Amanda glared at Trini.

"Seriously, is Jason still available?" Rebecca exclaimed.

Her two former friends pretty much talked over each other, which was kind of overwhelming, but eventually Kimberly blinked their nonsense away and yelled loud enough to get everyone's attention, "SHUT UP!"

There was a brief long silence and then Amanda frowned, "Excuse me?"

"Look!" Kimberly snapped, before softening her tone, "There's no excuse for what I did to you, but I'm done apologising. I tried, but you wanted no part of it, and I'm glad. I didn't like who I was with you. But my new friends, they get me. I like who I am with them. So back off. I told Jason all about you, so there's no way he'll touch your skanky ass. And don't you even think about saying another bad thing about Trini. She's awesome, and a better person than you'll ever be. So stay away from her, and stay away from us!"

There was a long pause, then Rebecca laughed, "What, are you on a date with this dyke or something?"

This was it, Trini thought. The moment that Kimberly would laugh this off as nothing. As just friends hanging out. Not that Trini could blame her. They were just a couple of dumb kids in high school. It would be stupid to out themselves just because a couple of bullies backed them into a corner. And yet a really stupid part of her wanted Kim to defend her honour. To be out and proud. To not be ashamed of her. Of them. Of whatever it was they had together. But that was asking way too much. Really, Trini should just be glad that Kimberly had stood up for her as a friend. It was more than anyone else had ever done for her. Kimberly was always going above and beyond for her, so the least she could do was take a dismissal as a friend.

Kimberly's heart broke as the usually proud and defensive Trini lowered her head and just took the abuse. It was strange, Trini had always been short, but when they were fighting or just being together Kimberly barely noticed. But now Trini looked so tiny, shrinking into herself like the scared and traumatised little girl she was. The one that didn't have anyone who understood her, let alone would defend her. But now she did. Now she had Kimberly, and Kimberly wouldn't let her down. This was truly karma for what she had done to Amanda. This would be Kimberly facing her greatest fear, because it was the right thing to do, even if it was potentially devastating.

"You know what?" Kimberly took a deep breath and grabbed Trini's hand, clearly taking the other Ranger off-guard, albeit not as much as her old friends, but Trini didn't stop her, "So what if I am? It's 2017. Shouldn't we all be passed homophobia bull shit by now?"

There was long pause and then Rebecca just scrunched up her face, "Gross."

"No, you know what? It's fine. Enjoy your little, date." Amanda said mockingly, before focusing her attention on Trini, "Enjoy it while it lasts. She turned on me, she'll turn on you."

"Back off Amanda." Kimberly growled.

"Look at her. She cut her hair just to act out. You think you're any different?" Amanda said, almost sounding genuine as she added, "I'm just trying to help you sweetie. The second she's over her rebellious phase, it's back to boys for her, and you'll be alone. Because trust me, Kimberly Hart is no lesbo. Unlike you."

"Back off Amanda!" Kimberly growled, louder than before.

"Like I said, I'm just trying to help." Amanda smiled almost sweetly at her ex-friend, "Even you. I mean, the last thing you want is a clingy dyke when you're future husband shopping in college. Better to let her know now that she's just an experimentation."

"Like I said, back off." Kimberly growled, getting into Amanda's face, "Or I'll break two of your teeth, and they won't be able to put them back."

For a second Amanda just paused, then she smirked and walked away, calling as she went, "Come on Rebecca, let's leave these freaks to their date."

Rebecca followed quickly, mentioning as they were leaving, "Don't even bother coming to school tomorrow."

"Wow, I can't believe I just did that." Kimberly said after a long few seconds, feeling like she was finally letting out the deep breath she had taken earlier. Then she noticed Trini looking apprehensive, and quickly told her, "Don't worry, they're all talk. I mean what's the worst they're going to do, write on our lockers? We don't have them anymore, remember?"

"It's not that." Trini said softly.

"Then what?" Kimberly asked, "Is it what Amanda said? Because she's smart, smarter than she lets on normally. And she has a real talent for picking out a person's biggest insecurity and exploiting it. That's all that was. She just wanted to hurt you. And hurt me by doing it."

"It's not that." Trini mumbled, sounding annoyed.

"Then-" Kimberly began.

"We're holding up the queue!" Trini snapped.

Suddenly noticing there were no longer any people in front of them, and a lot of people behind, Kimberly turned to those people and apologised, "Whoops, sorry."

With that they quickly paid for a box of donuts and some coffee and sat down on the nearest available table as the entire place went back to concentrating on their own business, completely ignoring the two girls on their first date. Kimberly's first date with a girl, some version of that repeating in her head over and over again, along with the words 'oh my God'. Which of course had been the plan from the beginning, but before they were flying under the radar. Now everybody knew what this truly was, and soon everyone in school would know exactly what this was too, and that was more than a little terrifying. And Kimberly was too caught up in these thoughts to notice Trini was becoming increasingly anxious.

"It's not too late, you know." Trini mumbled after a long silence.

"What?" Kimberly frowned, coming out of her own thoughts.

"It's not too late to brush this off as a friend date." Trini murmured softly, leaning in so no one else would hear her, "I don't know if you would save your reputation at this point, but you can always tell everyone tomorrow that this was just a friend date, and you were screwing with Amanda and Rebecca. God knows people would believe that. And, and it could be true. If that's what you really want."

"No! God no, Trini... I..." Kimberly stammered, completely taken off-guard. Then she cautiously reached over to take Trini's hand, "I want this, I do. It's just-"

"You weren't expecting to get outed?" Trini offered, before sighing, "Me neither, which is why I'm seriously okay with putting the brakes on this thing, or at least slowing down."

There was a long pause and then Kimberly softly asked, "Is that what you really want?"

Another pause, then Trini shrugged, pulled her hand back and then her head. Then after another pause she admitted, "No... but, I... I don't even want to imagine trying to sleep without you, and this is a small town, and your former buddies have big mouths, and my Mom would totally freak out if she ever found out I like you more than a friend. She'd probably kill you. Or at least forbid me from seeing you. And I can't, I don't want that."

Yet another long pause and then Kimberly said softly, "Parents are normally the last to hear about these things, and from what you've told me your parents aren't exactly in the loop even by the standards of normal parents. And, and I don't think mine would be that mad. Not when they see how happy you make me."

Looking up and blushing Trini murmured softly, "I make you happy?"

"Yes. So very, very much." Kimberly admitted with a soft smile.

There was then a brief pause before Trini held out both her hands this time and softly admitted, "You make me happy too."

Kimberly smiled softly, took Trini's hands in hers again and softly said, "Okay, so can we please just do this? You and me? An actual date? And to hell with who knows it?"

"Still not sure about the last part, but the rest..." Trini smiled softly, squeezing Kimberly's hand gently, "Yeah, I'm down."

"Good." Kimberly beamed, the two girls smiling softly at each other for a few long seconds, before Kimberly's eyes went wide and she hesitantly pointed out, "Which means we've got to tell the guys."

Trini laughed loudly, pulled her hand back so she could finally get her hands on some of the sugary goodness, and then told the other girl while her laughter was dying down, "Oh, that's a good one. Nice one Kim. Being funny on a date? Definitely a plus point."

"What's funny about it?" Kimberly frowned in confusion.

For a few seconds Trini just stared at Kimberly in confusion, then she grinned, "The part where everybody already knows."

"They do not!" Kimberly insisted, before admitting, "Well, Jason knows because I told him, but-"

"Wow, you told Jason?" Trini laughed, "Now definitely everybody knows."

"What makes you say that?" Kimberly asked.

Trini shrugged, "Well, he might not have seen it, or just chose not too, because he's totally into you, but if you made it clear to him you made your choice-"

"There was no choice." Kimberly said quickly and firmly, knowing she had to shut down those kind of thoughts going through her sort of girlfriend's head, "I flirted with him a bit in the beginning, and yeah, in my past life I may have wanted to be with him. It would be the expected thing to do. The cheerleader and the quarterback. But after I met you, like really met you, I never thought of him that way again."

There was then the longest pause yet, both girls silently eating a doughnut as awkwardness fell over them, before Trini added, "Me too."

"What? You flirted with Jason too?" Kimberly teased.

"No." Trini frowned.

"Zack?" Kimberly pushed because she just couldn't help it.

"No!" Trini exclaimed before becoming hesitant, "I... I thought about you, okay? Before we met. Before we really met. But then when we did... there was no choice, okay?"

Kimberly smiled softly, then after second-guessing it murmured softly, "Awww, that's sweet. But seriously, why do you think everyone knows?"

Trini shrugged, "Because they do."

"No they don't." Kimberly argued childishly.

Trini grinned, "Wanna bet?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers and have no association with anyone involved in the movie. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Kimberly was reluctant to take that bet, not because she was scared she would lose, because she knew she wouldn't, but she just didn't want to trivialise what was such a big deal for them both. But Trini insisted, because of course she did, and now she was going to have to give her money. Just as soon as Kimberly could work up the nerve to actually say what needed to be said, which was turning out to be more difficult than she thought. The past couple of days she had chickened out, and she knew she couldn't keep this up. If she didn't Trini would probably out them in some crude way, which would be even worse. Sure, she promised not too, but she wanted to, Kimberly could clearly see it in her eyes.

Luckily for her Zordon had called them into his chamber to discuss the history of the Power Rangers in the hopes of giving them some ideas. Zack had rightfully grumbled about an extra history lesson every other week, but while some of the stories could get a little repetitive Zordon was a good storyteller and he often made some good points. More importantly it meant the entire team, and even Alpha 5, were all gathered together in the same place, meaning that it was the perfect opportunity to rip the Band-Aid off. Kimberly had pointed out as much, but she could tell from Trini's reaction the other girl was beginning to lose faith that she'd actually go through with it, which made it even more important to go through with it this time.

"And that was how we finally killed it." Zordon announced proudly, his face awash with old memories which slowly faded as he added, "Anyway, hopefully you never have to encounter such a creature, but if you do remember from our mistakes. Perhaps you can try it on your next training session."

"Sounds good to me." Zack beamed, "Let's go you guys. Finally some action."

"Erm before we do that, I... I just..." Kimberly briefly trailed off as all eyes turned to her, then she forced out the words, "I have a quick announcement to make. Me and Trini... me, and Trini... we have an announcement."

After some stammering from his friend Billy offered, "Oh, is it that you're dating?"

This caused Trini to laugh out loud as Kimberly's eyes went wide, the latter girl then stammering, "What?"

"You and Trini? You're dating, right?" Billy smiled briefly, before looking a little worried, "You are, aren't you? Because I'm not exactly great with these things, and Alpha 5 said-"

"Alpha 5!" Kimberly exclaimed in disbelief, then looking over at the robot with a glare.

"What? Was it supposed to be a secret?" The little ass hole quipped.

"Looks like someone owes me money." Trini teased Kim in a singsong voice.

"Wait, you bet money on whether we knew or not?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"And you actually put money on we didn't?" Zack asked Kimberly directly in disbelief, earning himself several hard punches to the face as soon as they were in the training area.

There was a long pause, and then Kimberly asked the large floating head in front of her, "Zordon, you didn't know right?"

"Were you trying to keep it a secret?" Zordon asked, sounding very concerned at their abilities in this area, which caused Trini to laugh again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers and have no association with anyone involved in the movie. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Kimberly had imagined coming out a lot over the past few weeks. Her mind came up with all kinds of nightmarish scenarios, but somehow she'd never imagined that everybody already knew and would laugh at her thinking otherwise. Well, to be fair it was mostly Trini who laughed at her. Probably because Trini has special privileges that the boys didn't, and Zack made the mistake of laughing at first and no one wanted to suffer the same fate. But it didn't matter they weren't doing it out loud, they were thinking it, adding to the humiliation Kimberly was feeling. So it had felt only natural to tell Trini they would be sleeping in their own beds tonight, alone, after she handed over the money. Trini then tried to apologise, but Kimberly wouldn't listen.

It was only when she was halfway home Kimberly remembered why they had began sleeping together in the first place. Well, literally sleeping, she thought with a blush. They hadn't done anything other than some boob and butt groping over the clothes while passionately kissing, which in their current fragile state felt like a lot, but whatever. Kimberly was allowing herself to be distracted so she wouldn't have to feel guilty, but boy, that guilt came rushing over her when she realised she had abandoned Trini and left her to the nightmares of Rita that had plagued her so much that she couldn't sleep. So after only a moment of hesitation Kimberly texted the other girl to ask whether she wanted her to come over after all, but to her surprise Trini declined.

That night it was Kimberly who couldn't sleep, racked with guilt over what she had done, but also haunted by Trini's laughter and fear that her friends were only pretending to be so cool about her not being entirely straight. Sure, they hadn't push the issue after Kimberly brushed them off, and they had treated the whole thing like old news, but she couldn't help be afraid things would be different now. And then there was the fact that she still had to tell her parents. And Trini had to tell hers. That is, if she even still wanted to be with Kimberly after Kimberly had abandoned her in her time of need, Kimberly wouldn't blame her if she didn't.

As soon as it was early enough Kimberly threw on some clothes and ran to Trini's, still panicking over everything. It certainly didn't help that Trini's window was closed, 'forcing' Kimberly to do a little breaking and entering. Thankfully her stealth training had been going well, as even though she almost got caught she was able to avoid Trini's energetic brothers and sleepy parents and make her way to the other girl's room. That was when she saw something which made a beaming smile cross her face, and caused her to fall even more deeply for Trini. Because there was the tough little Yellow Ranger, fast asleep and clutching one of Kimberly's shirts.

Unfortunately this led to Kimberly letting out a very stealthy, "Awww."

Which of course woke Trini up, for a second the tiny girl looking like a frightened animal, then she frowned in confusion and blinked sleepily while murmuring, "Kim?"

Quickly closing the bedroom door behind her and approaching the other girl Kimberly whispered, "I'm sorry. You were just so cute."

Ignoring that comment for now Trini sat up and sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I... I felt bad. You know, about last night. I know I was mad, but that's no excuse for abandoning you when I know you have trouble sleeping." Kimberly blathered apologetically, before grinning, "But I guess you don't need me any more, now you have your Kimmy-blanket."

Trini briefly frowned, then her eyes went wide and she attempted to hide the shirt while grumbling a warning of, "Kim."

"Awww, baby... there's no need to be ashamed. I think it is so sweet." Kimberly grinned, before a frown crossed her face, "Wait, I don't remember leaving a shirt here."

"You didn't." Trini grinned, quickly adding, "And I was going to steal a pair of your used panties, but I chickened out."

Kimberly blushed automatically, but she refused to let Trini get the upper hand, "Really? That would have helped you sleep?"

"No." Trini admitted with a soft chuckle, "But it would give me sweet dreams."

Kimberly chuckled, then after a long pause she sat down next to Trini and told her, "You can keep the shirt."

"I was going too." Trini said dismissively, then after a pause admitted, "Kim, I'm... I'm sorry about last night. You were worried, and I was being an ass hole."

"It's okay." Kimberly said softly, "I could have definitely handled it better. And I just made things worse for you."

"You didn't." Trini reassured, hesitating only briefly before telling the other girl without looking at her, "When, when I called you that first night... I, I really needed someone. But now, things are different. I'm stronger. More confident in my abilities. And most importantly, I have a team. I have you, and I know you're only a phone call away. So, just being able to smell you is enough. I might even be able to do without it, but I don't want to try, and not because I'm afraid. It's because I, you know..."

"I know." Kim smiled, before nudging the other brunette gently, "So, at what point did midnight snuggles become more about us than it did about Rita?"

It was Trini's turn to blush, "I don't know... maybe..."

"After the first or second time?" Kimberly offered with a wicked grin.

Trini glared at the other girl, huffed and attacked Kimberly, because while it wasn't quite that simple it wasn't far off, and Trini couldn't stand the idea of admitting that. So surely the only course of action could be jumping on the other Ranger and trying to tickle her, Kimberly of course giggling and trying to tickle Trini in turn, meaning that both girls ended up wrestling around on the bed for a few happy minutes. Then annoyingly Kimberly was able to pin her down, leading to another huff from Trini, which just made the taller girl giggle again. Then the room became very silent as suddenly they both became very aware that their bodies were pressed against each other, and their lips were only inches apart.

It was a position Trini was very familiar with, and it was so tempting just to let Kimberly have her way with her was overwhelming, especially when Kim gently cupped a stray strand of hair behind her ear like something out of one of those chick flicks that Kimberly loved so much. But there was a question Trini had been dying to ask, and given her confession this seemed like the perfect time to finally ask it. So even though it kind of killed her she turned her head away when Kimberly lean down for a kiss, which of course caused Kim to pull back, frown and ask her what was wrong. Then Trini had to fight not to chicken out again.

"What's wrong?" Kimberly repeated, "Seriously Trin, you're scaring me?"

After another pause Trini finally asked, "Kim... are we girlfriends?"

"Are you asking?" Kimberly beamed, before clarifying, "Cause I know I've been twitchy about that particular label. Or, you know, any label. But... if we're finally going to start using it, it feels like one of us should actually ask. You know, so it's official."

"Fine." Trini huffed after a few moments of confusion, "Kim, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes, oh God yes!" Kim squealed as softly as she could, tightly hugging her new girlfriend, "Oh my God, I've wanted to ask that for weeks."

"Me too." Trini admitted with a smile, unable to stop herself from adding, "Only, you know... longer."

"How long?" Kimberly grinned, then when Trini tried to brush it off she gently pushed while tickling her girl, "Tell me! Please? I'll make it worth your while..."

Finding that offer too tempting Trini first tried to make her girlfriend blush, "Well, I've wanted to fuck you since I first saw you."

"Naturally." Kimberly shrugged it off with a cocky grin.

Then Trini admitted, "But I wanted to ask you out when we first met. Back at the quarry."

"Me too." Kimberly said softly, before admitting, "Okay, I wasn't ready for it then, but now... you know?"

Trini smiled softly at first, and then cheekily, "You're a Rainbow Ranger?"

Kimberly had to think about it for a second, then she grinned in recollection, and confirmed, "Yes. Yes I am."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers and have no association with anyone involved in the movie. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Months later...

"If this surprises is more training, I'm totally going to kick your ass." Kimberly whined.

Trini smirked, "Relax, we're almost there."

"Where? The ship?" Kimberly grumbled.

"No. Here." Trini announced about a minute later, and then when Kim just looked confused she clarified, "The place we met. Like, properly met. Not you just passing me in the hall, or in class, and not knowing who I am. Well, yeah... you totally tricked me and threw me into a pool of water, but that was kind of the best thing that ever happened to me. Except you know, you."

"Awww, that's so sweet." Kimberly beamed, then after thinking about it for a second added, "So, pretty much at the entrance to the ship?"

"Yeah, I guess." Trini reluctantly admitted, before quickly promising, "But I had the boys promise me they'd stay away. Give us the place to ourselves for the night."

"Unless there's an emergency." Kimberly guessed.

"Well, yeah..." Trini admitted, "But they promised to call if that happens."

"Huh." Kimberly mumbled, watching as Trini lay down on the blanket she had brought with them, "So, a picnic under a moonlit sky... nice."

"Thanks." Trini smiled as she sat down on the blanket, and then after an awkward pause asked, "Are you going to join me?"

There was another awkward pause, and then Kimberly got down on the blanket next to her girlfriend as close as she dared, paused again and then asked, "What were you hoping to get from this? I mean, it's super sweet, and romantic, and just wow, but... well..."

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Trini said quickly.

Yet another pause and then Kimberly asked, "What do you want?"

"I don't know." Trini lied, before nervously offering, "To talk? Eat. Feed each other in that really gross coupliy way which I pretend to hate but really love."

That caused both girls to smile, but Kimberly couldn't resist offering a sceptic, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Trini confirmed, "And it's super cheesy, but I really do just want to watch the stars while holding you in my arms."

"That is super cheesy." Kimberly admitted, before pushing, "And?"

"And whatever you want." Trini said softly.

"But what do you want?" Kimberly pushed, then seeing that wasn't getting her anywhere admitted, "Cause I want more."

Trini smiled with relief, "Me too."

"But I'm so scared." Kimberly admitted.

"Me too." Trini parroted herself with another smile.

After a brief pause Kimberly asked, "Have you, you know... with someone else?"

"No." Trini admitted, "Have you?"

"Yeah." Kimberly hesitantly admitted, "But not..."

"With a girl?" Trini offered.

"With someone I love." Kimberly corrected, then admitted, "But yeah, not with a girl."

"You love me?" Trini asked softly.

"Yeah." Kimberly said softly, quickly adding, "But you don't have to say it back. I don't want you to say it because I said it, I don't want anything because I said it. I just, couldn't not say it. Not anymore."

There was a brief silence and then Trini smiled and softly admitted, "I do. I love you."

More silence in which both girls softly smiled and then Kimberly laughed, "Great."

"And if you wanted an invitation to the party in my pants that was a great way to get it." Trini teased.

"I wasn't-" Kimberly began to panic, only to be shut down by a soft pair of lips.

"I know." Trini said softly before going in for another kiss.

There was then a lot more kissing, the two girls becoming lost in it for a few long blissful minutes. It was extremely familiar territory for them, as back before they officially started dating this was all they did when they alone with each other, and even after they finally admitted they wanted to be with each other and started doing other things the majority of the time was spent making out and feeling each other up. What? They were teenagers, and this is what teenagers did. Of course teenagers also pushed the boundaries, and the last time they had got into a heavy making out session they had ended up stripping each other down to their underwear. Trini had wanted to go further, and she thought Kimberly did too, but she wasn't sure.

Now she was Trini was eager to pull off their jackets, shirts, shoes, socks and jeans. Then, while moving down to kiss Kimberly's neck, Trini very carefully reached round and underneath her girlfriend for her bra. She'd practiced on her pillow while watching instruction videos on YouTube like every other self-respecting boob lover her age, but in a move of utter humiliation the bra wouldn't cooperate, which had Kimberly literally laughing in her face. Then while still grinning Kimberly effortlessly reached behind her and undid her own bra, and then to make matters worse she barely waited for Trini to try and remove her bra before The Pink Ranger effortlessly flipped them and removed The Yellow Ranger's bra.

Giggling again from the glare Trini was giving her Kimberly protested, "What? You've got way better boobs."

"That's subjective." Trini whined, "And it doesn't have to be a choice, you know?"

"Really?" Kimberly questioned, before diving her head down, latching her mouth around Trini's left nipple and circling it with her tongue, causing Trini to moan loudly. Then Kimberly lifted her mouth slightly and asked, "Do you really think you'll be in the mood for foreplay once I'm through with you?"

"I..." Trini blushed, before being interrupted again by the same treatment to her other nipple, again causing her to moan loudly.

"Because I don't think I could, and there's no way I was going to miss my chance to do this..." Kimberly confessed, before lowering her head to repeat the process.

Kimberly wasn't sure if that was true or not. Part of her liked to believe that if she had let Trini have her way with her first she would have still had the presence of mind to give Trini's amazing tits the attention they deserved. However it wasn't a risk she was willing to take, as Kimberly's biggest fear when it came to sex with Trini was that she wouldn't be able to satisfy the other girl. She had no doubt Trini would be able to make her cum, because she felt constantly horny whenever she was around the other Ranger, and she thought she was going to explode like a firework just from their bodies rubbing against each other while they made out.

It was pretty clear Trini felt the same way, and the other girl had confessed as much only a few moments ago, and in so many other ways ever since they met, but Kimberly was still terrified of screwing this up. On the bright side that pushed her to devote every ounce of her being to making Trini feel good, licking and sucking each of those cute little nipples in turn while beginning to press gentle kisses to the surrounding flesh of those full and perky tits. She even kissed her way back and forth between Trini's boobs, using her hands to push whichever one she was concentrating on into her mouth and caressed the other, then she even gently nipped at her girlfriend's nipples. Predictably that last one got those positive reactions out of her girl.

Actually it was all pretty positive, at first Kimberly grinning proudly to herself at the positive reinforcement, then she mostly just got lost in those wonderful sounds, and the sheer joy of doing something she'd wanted to do for so long. So lost in fact that Kimberly didn't even notice her hands wandering down the other brunette's stomach and round to Trini's full butt until she was squeezing that juicy flesh, but as that got more positive sounds she just grinned and kept having her wicked way with her girl. Then Kimberly became aware of her hand touching wetness, and then exactly where the hand now was. Then she blushed furiously.

Her hand was now directly in between Trini's legs, touching what felt like completely ruined panties, and to Kimberly's delight her girlfriend didn't tense up and tell her to stop. No, she arched her back, pushing herself up into her hand, causing Kimberly to whimper with need around one of Trini's nipples. After that reaction she just couldn't stop herself from pushing the underwear aside so she could be directly touching Trini's womanhood, and then when that got a positive reaction Kim slipped her finger inside something so wonderfully wet and hot. Trini! She was inside Trini! She was inside her girlfriend, the felt so amazing that Kimberly struggled to think coherently the next few wonderful minutes. Luckily her body seemed to kick into autopilot.

Trini struggled to think coherently whenever Kimberly Hart kissed her, especially when Kim was caressing her body, but to have her touching her down there... Trini couldn't even think of the words. Not without doing something embarrassing, like fainting from all these overwhelming sensations. Or more likely, cumming embarrassingly quickly. Which surprisingly didn't happen when she felt herself being invaded for the first time by something other than her own fingers. Although she came pretty close, Trini crying out loudly and arching her back, again, into the amazing touch, and then whimpering in a gentle silent plea for more.

She didn't get it, which was probably for the best as it allowed Trini a few precious moments to compose herself before something else happened which once again rendered her completely mindless and sent her right up to the edge of cumming. The only reason she didn't go over that edge was because what she was receiving was slow and gentle, and Kimberly had removed her mouth from her nipple, and completely stopped all the licking and sucking. Then, just as Trini felt herself being return to her senses Kimberly got back to work, at first just creating a gentle suction, and then reintroducing her tongue into the equation, before ultimately moving back and forth in between her nipples, again making it impossible for Trini to think coherently.

Out of what felt like self-preservation Trini closed her eyes and had kept them closed from the true beginning of this until she was ready to acknowledge what this was. When she was ready to think how this was another person touching her most intimate area for the first time. How this was another girl touching her pussy for the first time in her life. Fingering her! She was being fingered by the most beautiful girl she had ever known, Kimberly Hart, and her poor little gay heart could barely take it. God yes, Kimberly Hart was inside her! Kim, her girlfriend, was inside her for the very first time. Taking her virginity. She had a girlfriend, who was Kimberly Hart, and she was inside her, fingering her, making her feel good and taking her virginity in the process.

For who knows how long these words echoed in Trini's mind, then Kimberly abandoned her breasts and then she could feel eyes on her. Despite her better judgement she opened her eyes to find Kimberly hovering above her, smirking down at her, their eyes locking together, and that was it. She was done. She was cumming. Only it was so much more intense than any orgasm she'd ever had before. Although things only got more intense as after initially being nice and staying still throughout Trini's climax Kimberly suddenly started thrusting again, and all of a sudden Trini was introduced to multiple orgasms, something she'd previously thought were a myth, but was happy to find out she was wrong.

Kimberly was surprised she didn't cum herself from the intense mental stimulation of making another girl cum for her. Of making her girlfriend cum for her. Trini! Oh God, Kimberly was making Trini cum! And maybe the best part of it was she got to look into the eyes of the girl she loved while she did it. After all, the eyes were the windows to the soul, and Kimberly could see so very much while staring into those eyes. Like just how much Trini was loving this. How grateful she was for it. And how much she loved Kimberly for it. Which of course was also written all over her beautiful face, Kimberly wanting to lean down to kiss those soft lips, but not as much as she wanted to stare into Trini's face/eyes while she was cumming for her.

What was also indescribably good was being inside of Trini, especially when her girl was cumming. That soft, wet, hot flesh squeezing her finger. Quivering around it. As Trini was quivering and writhing beneath her, God, it was perfection. Kim couldn't even begin to do justice to it, even in her own head, so she didn't even try. She just continued pumping that finger in and out, eventually adding a second and then a third while using her thumb to reach and rub Trini's clit. The good news was that had Trini cumming harder than ever before. The bad news was then suddenly Trini reached down, grabbed her hand and yanked it away from her pussy.

This was done so fast that Kimberly was caught completely unaware and couldn't even try to stop it. But it also meant she didn't get time to ask if something was wrong, or truly worry that she had hurt the other girl, before Trini forced their hand up to her face and then while making sure she still had Kim's attention slowly pulled those fingers which had just been inside of her pussy into her mouth. Then she sucked them. Trini sucked her own cum and pussy cream off of those fingers like some kind of porn star. God, no wonder it made Kimberly whimper pathetically. Which in turn made Trini giggle around those fingers, which was equally embarrassing and adorable.

It was only then Kim truly registered the fact that Trini was moaning while tasting herself, and had been moaning since first wrapping her lips around her fingers. Which of course got another whimper out of Kimberly, and another giggle out of Trini. Then Kimberly just watched as Trini started going finger by finger, licking them up and down before taking each one into her mouth and sliding her lips up and down it, really making sure she got all of her juices. Then Trini tried to say something, but Kimberly wouldn't let her, instead kissing her girlfriend and tasting pussy and girl cum for the first time in her life. And tasting it on Trini's lips! God, it was so hot.

Then suddenly Trini broke the kiss and demanded, "Sit on my face!"

There was a brief pause as again Kimberly struggled to think, and ultimately all she could do was reply with a whimper, "Trini, I-"

"Now!" Trini insisted, "Please? I just need to get you off right now, and fuck Kim, I don't want it soft. I want it hard. I want you to fuck my face and cum all over it!"

Trini wasn't sure whether that counted as begging or not, but she was more than willing to beg to get what they both wanted. What they both needed at this point, as Trini's heightened senses and her weird new Ranger connection with Kim allowed her to know just how badly her girl needed to cum. Yeah, Kimberly deserved better, so much better, and maybe the current setting was a mistake, Trini suddenly becoming very aware that the towel that she had laid down did not provide as much relief for her back as she would have liked. But after those climaxes she just desperately needed to get Kim off, and Kimberly desperately needed to get off.

Despite that fact Kimberly looked hesitant for a few long seconds, which was enough for Trini to sober up a little bit from being cum drunk and reconsider this change of plans. But then Kimberly Hart smiled softly at her and began crawling up her body, and suddenly Trini was too overwhelmed to think, let alone say anything else. After all, this was the girl of her dreams, Kimberly Hart, about to sit on her face. Easily one of Trini's biggest fantasies was about to come true, so how could she possibly complain? Especially when Kimberly Hart was hovering above her, pulling her underwear aside and then slowly lowering herself down onto Trini's welcoming mouth and tongue.

Proving just how welcoming she lifted her head up as soon as Kimberly lowered herself down far enough and for the first time in her life licked another girl's pussy, and wow! She was so gay! Trini had made peace with that fact what felt like a lifetime ago now, and there was no lingering doubt in her mind as she loved Kimberly way too much for that, but if there had been any lingering doubt this would have utterly destroyed it, because she instantly loved the taste. More importantly she loved the loud cry of pleasure that Kimberly let out, and instantly wanted to make her girlfriend make those sounds again. And as often as possible.

So Trini repeated her first lick, sliding her tongue from the bottom of Kimberly's pussy all the way up to the top. The only difference was that lick was faster, Trini no longer worried about savouring that first precious lick and instead just focusing on Kimberly's pleasure. Well, that and licking up more yummy pussy cream. Luckily for her she could do both things at once. Which only became easier when after a brief pause to savour what she was feeling Kimberly lowered herself down the rest of the way, pushing Trini's head down onto the blanket, Kim's knees resting either side of her head so her whole world became Kimberly Hart. Which made this paradises far as Trini was concerned.

"Oh God Trini, oh God!" Kimberly whimpered over and over again for a few long seconds, then shortly after she pushed herself the rest of the way downwards she found herself adding, "Mmmmm yes, just like that, lick me! Oh God! Oh fuck! Trini! Fuck me Trini, ohhhhhhhh fuck, Trini!"

Kimberly then continued to embarrass herself for a few long minutes as her brain was completely overwhelmed by amazing pleasure and words just spilled out of her mouth. Thankfully they all sounded like words of encouragement, and Trini certainly took them that way given how eagerly she was licking her pussy. Trini! Trini was licking her pussy! Another girl was going down on her for the first time in her life, and it felt even better than Kimberly could have ever dreamed, so she thought it was understandable that she was having trouble controlling her mouth. Especially after she just finished finger fucking her girlfriend for the first time, arguably taking Trini's virginity in the process. And well, just basically having the sexiest and greatest girlfriend ever.

As she gradually got used to the incredible pleasure that she was receiving Kimberly suddenly became very aware of exactly where they were doing this, a.k.a. out in the open where anyone could see them. Sure, not many people would wander up the mountains in the middle of the night, but it certainly wasn't impossible, and while she believed the guys would call first even that kind of interruption would be embarrassing. Plus there was always the chance that Zack might not be able to resist trying to sneak a peak, or just ruin their fun for a laugh. There wasn't a great chance, given that he had to know such a action would be fatal, but the bottom line was there was still a chance they could get caught, and that was terrifying. And weirdly thrilling.

So it was probably for the best Kimberly was rapidly approaching orgasm. Kimberly really, really wanted to fight it so this could last longer. Maybe even forever, and she couldn't possibly imagine a better feeling than this. But again they were out in the open, and Kimberly was just too worked up by her first time with a girl, and with every lick Trini was touching her clit, and Kim just couldn't take it. She needed to cum. And well, Trini had asked her to fuck that pretty face of hers, a request Kimberly struggled not to fulfill for a few long minutes before ultimately starting to grind down onto Trini's tongue while whimpering yet more verbal encouragement. Otherwise known as begging for more.

"Fuck me! Oh fuck me, mmmmm yes, fuck me Trini! Oh please fuck me! Oh fuck!" Kimberly swore repeatedly before pleading, "Fuck me and make me cum! Oooooooh Goooooodddddd, please Trin, I need it! I need it. Please baby, make me cum! Please? Ohhhhhhhh fuck, I don't care how you do it, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh shit, just make me cum!"

"Help me!" Trini demanded, "Fuck my face and cum on it!"

Under normal circumstances those words would have made Kimberly blush. They still might have, but she was so far gone she started pressing herself more firmly down, at the same time Trini started concentrating almost exclusively on her clit, making Kim feel like she was on the edge of orgasm in like a second. Then either by sheer luck, or Trini revealing she was an evil genius, her girlfriend shoved her tongue inside her pussy, making Kimberly's climax hit her harder than any punch or kick she had taken as a Power Ranger. It was then quickly followed by another, and another, and another, Kimberly being so constantly assaulted by the purest ecstasy she had ever known that it felt like her mind literally melted.

Trini thought she came too when the taste of Kimberly Hart's cum hit her taste-buds, and then a few more times she devoted herself to making her girlfriend cum as much as possible. Not that it actually mattered. No, the purpose of Trini's entire existence at that moment was to make Kimberly Hart cum and swallow every drop of that precious liquid which was her award for completing such an important task. Sadly it wasn't long before she had to abandon the latter and concentrate on the former and far more important task, as there was just too much of that heavenly liquid. She hadn't even get the majority of it the first time, and that was when Kimberly was frozen in place.

After that Kimberly really started to fuck her face, grinding down so hard on it that she found it difficult to breathe. Which was wonderful because her whole world became Kimberly Hart's pussy, but it also meant that swallowing Kim's precious girl cum was extremely difficult. Although on the bright side she felt like she was being baptised as a lesbian. An a pussy obsessed one at that. Perhaps more importantly, at least for this wonderful moment, she was being marked as the property of Kimberly Hart. Which was the only thing she wanted to be right now. Kim's. Or more accurately for right now, Kimberly's personal pussy licker. Oh yes, Trini wanted nothing more than to be Kimberly's personal pussy licker and do this whenever the other girl wanted.

Overwhelmed with the need to prove herself worthy of such an honour Trini redoubled her efforts to making Kimberly cum. Which wasn't difficult, as for a while she got lazy, simply sticking out her tongue and allowing Kimberly to rub her pussy, and impressively frequently just her clit, onto it. Or just laying there with her mouth open and concentrate on swallowing cum while it felt like Kimberly was trying to suffocate her with her cunt. But then Kimberly started slowing down, and that just wasn't acceptable to Trini, so she grabbed Kim's ass and pushed her down firmly onto her face while slamming her tongue inside her, and then after she successfully got another orgasm out of her girlfriend Trini wrapped her mouth around Kimberly's clit an sucked it as hard as she could. She even rubbed her face into Kim's cunt. Anything which would make her cum more.

Sadly at that point they were just fighting the inevitable end, Kimberly ultimately admitting defeat and lifting herself up. Trini tried to stop her, but she was so mentally and physically exhausted by what had just happened. More importantly after Kimberly forced herself out of Trini's grip it became very clear what she wanted to do next, and Trini had a hard time complaining about that. Although it was even better than she thought, because Kimberly didn't just kiss her gently. No, Kimberly shoved her tongue into Trini's mouth in an almost frantic kiss, only occasionally breaking it to lick Trini's face, thoroughly tasting herself in the process while giggling wickedly in delight.

Kimberly was equally exhausted as Trini. Probably more given just how many orgasms she'd just had, so she initiated this kiss fully intending it to be the end of this wonderful experience. But then she felt just how wet Trini was, and suddenly Kimberly was growling with desire and grinding her thigh into her girlfriend's pussy. Given the needy whimper that Trini let out Kimberly guessed that she hadn't lowered her hands to take care of herself while pleasuring her, and had instead put all of her energy into selflessly making Kimberly feel good, while Kim had selfishly taken advantage of Trini's generosity and used the girl she loved to get herself off. If that was the case, and it almost certainly was, how could Kimberly allow it to end this way?

That shame at her selfishness, and desire to return the favour, pushed Kimberly to put her entire being into that kiss, and along the way she found the strength to do what she had too. It was an adrenaline rush bought on by a primal need, and in the process Kim pretty much lost her mind again and became more like a wild animal humping herself against her mate. Which was all she could do in her current exhausted state, but it was enough, her thigh rubbing against Trini's cunt all it took to make her super gay girlfriend cum. Which of course caused Kimberly to grin wickedly, and push her to grind harder down onto poor little Trini, who began constantly whimpering into her mouth.

Deciding that wasn't enough for her and she wanted, no needed, Trini to cry out for her Kimberly broke the kiss and smirked down at her lover. Trini obviously tried to stifle herself, but Kim grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head while redoubling her efforts into grinding down onto the other girl's body. On the one hand that definitely caused Trini to cry out, but on the other hand she wasn't the only one, as Kim's cunt was grinding against Trini's thigh at the same time, and despite how exhausted she was Kimberly just couldn't resist seeing if she could make herself cum again, as long as she made Trini cum again in the process. Which turned out to be easy, especially in Trini's case as the poor girl had obviously been wound up too tight.

It was especially effective when by sheer accident Kimberly slipped, lining up their pussies to press against each other. There was then a brief pause, then both girls started grinding against each other, and while it was a little awkward it was extremely worth it when they both came while staring into each other's eyes. Then, unable to take any more pleasure, Kimberly reached down in between their bodies, shoved two fingers inside of Trini and then frantically fingered her until the poor girl literally pushed her away. Kimberly then rolled onto her back and then the two girls just lay there for several long minutes, desperately gasping for air, until finally Trini broke the silence.

"Wow... I'm soooooo gay!" Trini admitted almost in amazement, her soft words deafening in the mostly quiet space around them.

Which caused Kimberly to laugh out loud, and admit, "Yeah, you are."

"No Kim, you don't understand." Trini said earnestly, rolling over onto her side so she could looked directly at her girlfriend, "Deep down I always knew it, and truly meeting you confirmed it. But... that... what we just did? Wow, I'm sooooooo fucking gay. I'm like a walking fucking rainbow!"

"Yeah, I know." Kim grinned, turning on her side and booping Trini on her nose, "You're my little Rainbow Ranger, and I love you."

"God Kim, I love you too." Trini whispered softly.

"Sooooo much." Kimberly mocked playfully.

"Shut up!" Trini laughed, the two of them gently play fighting for a few seconds with what was left of their energy, and then just collapsing and staring lovingly at each other, content with just staying in this moment forever. Or at least as long as the world would let them.


End file.
